In Flight
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: A what could have been fic, if you smudge the lines a little. Takes place during New Moon on the journey to Italy,another vampire has always been there for Bella will she realise it. Alice/Bella. Rated T-M.


**Title:** What Happens In-Flight Stays In-Flight...Or Does It?

**Rating:** T-M To be safe

**Spoilers:** New Moon. From chapter 17 onwards.

**Pairing:** Alice and Bella

**Authors Note: **Takes place in New Moon shortly after Alice returns. My take on what could have happened between Alice and Bella on the tension filled flight to Italy if you blur the line just a smidgen it works.

* * *

BELLA POV

"Actually Bella,..." She hesitated, and then seemed to make a choice. "Honestly, I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous now. I'm debating whether to just change you by myself."

I stared at her, frozen with shock. Instantly my mind resisted her words. I couldn't afford that kind of hope if she changed her mind.

"Did I scare you?" She wondered. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I do!" I gasped. "Oh Alice, do it now! I could help you so much and I wouldn't slow you down. Bite me!"

* * *

**ALICE POV, Flight To Italy**

"Bite Me!" That thought and that thought alone had echoed throughout my mind for the last 30 minutes. The exuberant smell of Bella was almost too much for me to resist alone, I was far stronger than I gave myself credit for considering when she begged me to bite her I near enough straddled her on the busy plane and had my wicked way with her, she has absolutely no idea how hard it was for me to remain still and in my seat after that.  
This was wrong. It isn't right. Or fair. Especially taking into consideration the timing. I mean think of Edward. My dear brother Edward, who was wandering about Italy trying to get himself killed by the Volturi, idiot! Yeah that's right Alice blame Edward, suicidal Edward who thinks the love of his life has just died and doesn't see a point in existence due to it. It's all his fault that you want to ravage his girlfriend. Did I really just think that? God I needed help.

"Alice? Do you mind?" Bella spoke so softly staring into my eyes.

Oh God what had happened. Had I been staring at her again, or drooling? Jasper had jokingly warned me about that, I was amazed at how well he was taking this, I really do love him I'm just not in love with him anymore,not since I first saw her. Please don't let it have been drool I thought hurriedly.  
"Yes Bella?" I practically croaked. What was wrong with me, Vampires didn't croak? I was a strong confident and independent female Vampire, I could handle a slight crush, Infatuation my mind corrected me, on a mere human.  
Only Bella wasn't just a human. She was so much more to me. And also taken unfortunately, by Edward, my brother, who was still suicidal and prancing around Italy like a walking pinata. God this kind of situation should be reserved for poorly rated daytime talk shows.

Bella smiled at me. That smile could do so much to me and she didn't even know.  
"I was wondering if you would mind if I lay against you, the seats aren't too comfortable?" Bella said quietly. I wasn't sure if the low level of volume was due to the vast majority of the other passengers being asleep or if it was due to her shyness in asking to snuggle with me. Okay slight leap there Alice.  
However, all may not be lost. I could have swore I saw the beginnings of a blush on Bella's perfect face.  
"Sure Bella, go ahead. Although to be honest I don't see how I can be much more comfortable?" I added with hidden intent. Sneaky vampire that I am.

Bella smiled at me. God I had missed her smile. I knew how she must be feeling. I mean what could be worse than not being able to be with the person you love. That I could relate to. Wow wait love? Ease up there Alice.  
It hasn't got that far has it? Oh God. I don't just have a crush or even an infatuation. Oh no. I'm actually in love with Bella. If that was the case turning her wouldn't be the worst idea I had ever had. Love at first bite I mused.  
Bella was still staring up at me. I had zoned out again in one of my inner monologue's again, fantastic, get a grip Alice.

Bella whispered again.  
"You are, trust me. You feel...nice, safe and something else I can't really describe. Like, I feel protected when I'm with you. Like you won't let anything happen. I can be myself and relax around you." Bella finished speaking resting her head on my shoulder with my arm around her back and on her shoulder holding her tight.

Bella felt perfect molded against me. My head was still reeling from what she had said. It was probably the single most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me...platonically. Yeah that didn't even make sense to me.  
"You've no idea how much that means to me Bella...and you probably never will." I whispered.

Bella angled her head up to give me eye contact again. Uh-oh.  
"What do you mean Alice?"

Erm. Yeah what do you mean Alice? Oh my God who's side are you on stupid 'I told you so' inner voice?  
"I just meant, that I really appreciate you saying that about me Bella." I rushed out.

Bella moved slightly and I ached at even the slightest contact lossed between us.  
"Is everything okay Alice? You seem a little I don't know, just different. Pre-Occupied even for you. You know you can talk to me. I mean I know me and Edward didn't exactly part on good terms but it's been hell without him and without all of you. I've never exactly had a best friend Alice and so to finally have that with you and then have it ripped away from me."  
Bella paused obviously in pain at the memory, and I cursed my brother and my family and myself most of all for allowing it to get this far.  
Bella continued. "I cared for him more than life itself, cared for all of you and you all left and I was just empty. I care for all of you, I miss you all. I just want Edward to be safe. I couldn't live with myself if something happens to because of me. I love him, I just don't know if I'm still in love with him. God knows I didn't see this coming, it just kind of happened. Jacob has helped me through a lot lately. And with you back now it's made me realise how much I truly missed you, I don't think I can survive if you leave me again."  
Bella heartfully admitted to me without even breaking eye contact. I could have both cried at her admission and punched myself for being at least partly responsible if not more.

I cleared my throat but my voice remained at the same volume as Bella's considering it was a night flight and most of the humans were already sleeping the rest soon following I guessed.  
"Bella, I can only apologise for how inconsiderate we all were. I apologise for the way Edward left you. I apologise for the way my family left without notice and most of all I truly apologise for the cowardly way I left you without even a goodbye. I just couldn't force myself to do it Bella. I knew that if I had to say goodbye to you I never would and Edward assured us all that you were better off without us. I don't know why I listened. He is always right, but I now know he was wrong. I can't believe how much I hurt you. I can only beg for your forgiveness and give you my word I will never leave you again. Ever. As long as you want me around I will be here Bella."  
Yeah Alice what a way to keep it short and sweet. Well she deserved the explanation at least. As for the implications of my promise...well I would deal with them when it came to it, I dare anyone to try to keep me away from Bella this time.

Bella had tears in her eyes. I was shocked however by her reaction. She wrapped both her arms around me and squeezed as hard as she could. I actually could slightly feel the power behind her embrace. It made me feel so proud of her.  
"Alice you have no idea how happy you've just made me. Of course I forgive you. I even kind of understand Edwards reasoning in leaving, not that I agree with it by any stretch but I do understand it more now. Do you really mean it though? About the whole staying with me? What about Jasper? Are you all going to come back or...?"  
Bella left the question open not quite sure how to finish it.

I quickly jumped in and added. "Yes I meant it. Every word. I won't leave you again. Ever. Assuming that's what you want..." I said.

"Yes, yes that's what I want." Bella chimed in a little too quickly even for her.  
I smiled at her proud and she held her breath and blushed slightly. Why was she so attracted to our kind? Another leap there Alice. Attracted to Edward yes, you? Highly doubt it, she just really missed you.  
I gave her a light hug.

"Okay, then I'll be hanging around then Bella. As for the rest...I'm not sure to be honest. They might come back I imagine they will after all this is over, but I can't make promises for them. They all missed you. Even Rosalie. Honest. Edward is the only variable I really can't judge. Assuming all this goes the way I pray it does,he will either leave again or..."  
I wasn't quite sure how to say it. I was getting closer to Bella I could feel it. She trusted me. She was finally slipping out of her isolated shell that she had been living in just to exist these passed few months and I didn't want to do anything that could possibly disrupt that, so I took the selfish way out and decided it was best for Bella to find out herself.

Bella frowned. She looked deep in thought,but somehow it didn't look like it was Edwards absence she was pondering. Sure Alice, keep dreaming. God I needed some air...figuratively of course.  
"Bella? Bella are you okay? Look I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a minute,will you be alright while I'm gone? I finished, perhaps more weight to my statement than I intended.

Bella nodded.  
"Yeah Alice, I'll be fine. On you go." Alice noted that there was no real emotion in her voice but left it at that and rose from her seat. She walked down the corridor and round a small door to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her but not bothering to lock it, the majority if not all of the passengers were asleep now and even if not she would hear them coming.  
Alice turned on the tap on and noted the bathroom was surprisingly accommodating considering it was a plane, first class had it's benefits she smiled.

A few minutes later Alice was sitting on a small table, deep in thought trying to work out any scenario that would mean nobody got hurt in their situation, to no avail when she heard the door click open.  
She cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me..." She began but immediately picked up who's scent it was.

"Bella, what are you..." She began.

Bella stepped in and closed the door behind her quietly turning the lock shut.  
"You really should lock doors behind you, never know what's out there" Bella joked lightly.

Alice smiled at that. Oh Bella I've missed you so much she thought.

Bella leaned against the door.  
"You know Alice, when you want some time to yourself you could always just say that. You don't need to make excuses to get away from me, and if you do you could at least come up with something better than a bathroom break, I mean come on. Vampire?"

Alice looking down at her own lap grinned slightly. Bella was back.

Bella continued.  
"And I mean how long do you think humans use the bathroom for? You have been in here for the better part of 5 minutes. I thought you had tried to escape via the plumbing system which isn't a good look Alice, all blue like a life size smurf. Just weird."

Alice laughed this time.  
"Okay okay Bella I get it...no more sneaking off"

Bella grinned.  
"That would be great,thanks. I'm not that dreary to be around am I?"

Alice whispered.  
"Your anything but Bella..." Whoops! Oh not good. Stupid sub-conscious making itself aware, well done you. Now watch her run off dumbass.

Bella took a step forward.  
"Sure,you have to say that as my friend."

Alice mentally kicked herself. Friend the word that is the destroyer of nations. Okay Alice it's now or never. Tell her. Do what you've wanted to do since you first set eyes on her.  
"No Bella, I really don't. But I really do mean it. You are amazing. You laugh when things aren't funny and trip over your own feet twice daily at least. You play with your hair as a nervous tell but it's the cutest thing ever. You are the bravest and most selfless person I have ever met, human or not. You have me in awe on a daily basis and you don't even realise.  
You make me feel whole when I am around you even if we are just hanging around and when your gone...when your gone it feels like a part of me is too. I know that this is extremely bad timing, and am also aware that I've over shared and you probably will never feel the same way I do about you. Edward considered and everything, but I had to let you know. Had to make you aware of all options. Which yeah there are a lot of I know, Jacob, Edward and every guy at school pretty much. Along with some girls you would be surprised at. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't want to ruin our friendship but couldn't ponder on what if's my whole life.

Okay Alice, could've perhaps sugar coated it instead of giving a speech, but yeah,task done.

Bella stood still. Perfectly still. I had never saw her stand this still before. She was always moving, twitching or jumping around. This was,strange.

"Bella..." I started.

Bella grinned , it was the only way in which to accurately describe it at the present moment.  
"Alice,why does it take you vampires so long to realise what you want?"

Alice's jaw visibly dropped. Beg Pardon I thought.  
"Bella, what do you. I mean.. How. When?" Well done Alice you are stammering like a teenager. Ironic really.

Bella smiled.  
"Alice, I love Edward."

Alice shut her eyes. Oh God this was bad,this was going to cause so much fresh new and fun pain for an eternity. And Embarrassment. Emmett would never let it drop 'Remember that time you declared your undying love for your brothers girlfriend in a bathroom on the way to save him from killing himself'. She could see it now. What had she done.

Bella walked over and put her hand on Alice's shoulder.  
"No Alice wait, you misunderstand. I love Edward, I always will but what I have realised is that I'm not in love with him, or at least not anymore. I was infatuated with him. Wanted all of him, forever"

Kill me now Alice thought.

Bella lifted Alice's chin with her finger to look her directly in the eye.  
"Alice I'm in love with you. I missed you the most. With every fibre of me. I craved you. At night it was you in my mind when I was trying to get through it, to sleep. To forget. But now you have told me you are staying with me. I can't let you go on thinking that I simply love you as a friend. It's so much more than that. I mean did you see how I greeted you,I practically pounced on you. Surely that lets you know how much I...how much I want and need you."  
Bella whispered the last part, blushing a little.

Alice was looking her directly in the eye.  
"Are you sure Bella?"

Bella practically glowed.  
"I've never been more sure of anything Alice"

With that Alice jumped down from the table she had been sitting, or cowardly hiding out on was more accurate and pushed herself up against Bella causing them both to falter backwards.  
It took Alice less than a second to steady them both but there was still a small thud on the bathroom door she held Bella against hugging her.

Bella giggled. God Alice could live off that sound.  
Bella was staring intently into Alice's eyes now, she let her hands slide down to the small of Alice's back and tilted her head to the side.

Alice knew exactly what she was offering and took it eagerly.

They kissed. Maybe not the most romantic kiss in history taking into account their surroundings but certainly the most passionate.  
They had both been waiting on this for along time.  
As soon as Alice's lips met Bella's there was an intense reaction in the depths of her stomach. But it wasn't until Bella's tongue began to enter Alice's mouth that the fire began to burn. Oh God, Bella would be the death of her, of that Alice was sure.  
Alice tongue met Bella's and they continued to dance together for what seemed like a lifetime.  
Bella's hands began to roam Alice body, settling on hips just above her very tight flattering jeans. Alice moaned at the contact and intensified the kiss. Bella was the one to moan now,loudly. Alice let her own hands start to wander.  
Bella's body was unbelievable. She had dreamt about how this would be, intense dreams but none had even came close to making her feel the desire she felt right now.

After a few minutes longer things were getting serious.  
Alice had Bella panting deeply and was sure if she continued like this what would happen. Alice began to pull away and Bella pleaded with her, two words that took every ounce of restraint Alice had not to ravage her on the spot.

Bell moaned.  
"Don't Stop"

Alice's eyes fluttered and she felt a familiar feeling arising in her.  
Bella seemed to be in each and every one of Alice's very aware senses.

Bella started to kiss down Alice's neck and Alice hands pushed the door she was supporting herself with tighter resulting in a slight creaking in the doors frame.  
Bell would be Alice's undoing,but at the present she couldn't care less.

Bella focused on a small pulse point on Alice's neck causing an erupting moan to fill the silence of the room.

Alice managed a small whisper.  
"Thank God for first class bathrooms"

Bell laughed and moved back up to Alice's mouth.  
Alice however tempted she was to be kissing Bella at every opportunity she had decided Bella was enjoying her control over her a little too much,maybe even out the playing field, show Bella exactly what you can do, Alice mused.

Alice slowly trailed feather light kisses beginning at Bella's mouth and working her way sensually down her jawline eventually resting on her neck.  
Bella's turn to moan thought Alice.  
Alice worked Bella's neck for what seemed like an eternity earning an array of moans,sighs and whispers which Alice would have been shocked to hear come from Bella had they not been so enticing.  
Alice was about to laugh when she felt Bella's hand snake around her pulling her even closer which she thought impossible.  
Bella's hand glided down to Alice's lower back, the furthest Bella had ventured, Alice was guessing Bella had never done anything like this before with anyone.  
However, Bella didn't stop there, she ventured lower, feeling Alice's ass gently at first then more firm resulting in a quiet growl from Alice.  
Bella looked into Alice's eyes, as if to ascertain if what she was doing was right or wrong.  
She saw Alice's eyes, very hungry looking. But not for blood,or so she thought. Alice's smile wasn't sweet Alice it was seductress vampire smile. Bella was very proud of herself.

Alice on the other hand, although intensely happy, was worried that her control may falter. She trusted herself around Bella. She just wasn't sure if this was too much for even her.

Immediately Bella recognized that look in her eyes now. It was the 'we better stop now' look which Bella most definitely did not want to do.  
Bella decided to take the situation into her own hands, so to speak.  
While her left hand remained on Alice, her right cupped Alice's face and she crushed their lips together in a deep kiss,her right hand worked it's way down to Alice's top.  
Bella only hesitated momentarily and then placed her hand on Alice's breast,after a moment and a well earned moan of pleasure by Alice, Bella removed her left hand and put it on Alice's thigh moving higher and higher slowly until she reached her desired destination.  
Instantly Alice froze and grabbed Bella's wrist, she had been digging her nails into the bathroom door creating marks in it that may need to be explained due to the overwhelming feelings Bella was creating in her. Alice was the experienced one here, Alice was the vampire, Alice was the one who had skills that could and would make Bella squirm and yet Alice was the one who was afraid to touch Bella.  
Bella looked at Alice worried.

Bella cleared her throat.  
"Did I...?" Bella began and Alice assumed Bella thought she was doing something wrong. Anything but. If Bella only knew how much she wanted her.

Alice huskily added "Your doing everything perfect Bella, scarily perfect"

At that Bella's worried glance shifted to a smile somewhat proud.

Alice lifted Bella's wrist up,reaching for her other hand to including it and pinned them very gently above her.

Bella smirked at Alice.  
"I wouldn't have guessed Alice"

Alice bit her own lip. She pushed the entire length of her body against Bella and whispered sensually into her ear.  
"There's a lot you won't need to guess then isn't there Bella?"

Bella felt an odd sensation in her stomach.  
Every place their bodies touched Bella tingled.

Bella nodded.  
Alice smiled wickedly.

Bella shifted slightly and Alice slid her own thigh in between Bella's legs instantly causing a loud gasp.  
Alice looked at Bella making sure she was alright.  
Bella kissed Alice again. Alice very slowly began to push her thigh closer,adding a little more pressure to it. Bella immediately moaned.

Alice smiled now, somewhat proud.  
She withdrew her thigh.  
Bella noticing the contact being lost directly sighed, she pushed her body as close as she could considering her hands were still abover her head,sneaky Alice she thought.  
Alice just grinned. She placed both of Bella's hands into one of her own and used her other hand to glide down delicately over Bella's body until it reached her jeans.  
Alice undid the top button with a simple twist of her fingers. She deliberately slid the zip down at such a slow speed that Bella was panting audibly now. Alice halted.  
She then kissed Bella,she continued to do so with such intensity and passion that Bella was utterly embarrassed knowing how acute Alice's senses were at what she would obviously was aware of.

Alice pulled back from her and seemed to be breathless too.  
She released Bella's hands at long last and began to move down Bella's body kissing her stomach along the way until she reached the unbuttoned jeans.  
Bella's hands were in her own hair grabbing her head, she had never experienced anything like this and couldn't believe how entirely pleasurable it all was.

Alice continued kissing along Bella's lower stomach allowing her tongue to dart out every now and then making Bella's knee's weak. Alice stopped and looked at Bella.  
Bella looked down at Alice.  
Alice slid back up the length of Bella's body quickly and placed once final kiss on her lips before stepping back.

Bella was about to complain,intently when she heard a quiet knock on the door causing her to startle, she had forgot where they were.  
The air hostess whispered.  
"Excuse me,miss? You've been in there for, well a while now. Is everything alright? I need to direct you back to your seat as we will be experiencing some very mild turbulence shortly."

Alice laughed quietly as did Bella.

Bella cleared her throat.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'll be out in a second thank you"

Alice kissed Bella again,nibbling on her lip very carefully and allowing her hands to roam a little.  
Bella swatted her hand away and whispered.  
"This is going to be extremely embarrassing for me Alice" She rested her head on Alice's shoulder.

Alice laughed.  
"Everyone will be sleeping Bella, and trust me it's nothing the air hostess hasn't seen before"

Bella cringed as she realised that she just nearly joined the mile high club with a female vampire on the way to rescue her ex-boyfriend from suicide. Well you couldn't make this stuff up.

With that Alice unlocked the door and took Bella's hand leading her out.  
Alice smiled a breath taking smile at the hostess.  
"Do you mind bringing us an extra pillow please? We will be in our seats by then. Thank you."

The air hostess blushed and smiled.  
"Yes, no problem right away."

Alice laughed at Bella hitting her arm,she barely felt it but mocked the pain anyway. Earning her another one.  
They both took their seats and the hostess brought the pillow.

Bella looked at Alice.  
"You knew she was coming didn't you?"

Alice tried to keep her poker face on.  
"Of course,I asked her to bring the pillow remember?"

Bella looked at her.  
"No, I meant when we were in th bathroom. When you were..."

Alice couldn't keep a straight face anymore and let her cocky smirk slip through.  
"Well, yeah Bella. Vampiric instincts and awareness's aside my gift did help out in that department."

Bella shifted around in her seat so she was facing Alice.  
"So you knew exactly how long we had, and you got me all...worked up anyway. You're such a tease Alice"  
Bella huffed only half seriously.

Alice leaned over to Bella's ear whispering.  
"Bella dear, it's only teasing, if you don't intend to finish."

Bella took a deep breath in. "Okay, I'll forgive you just this once then."

Alice smirked.  
"Just this once."

Alice handed Bella the pillow "Sleep for you now, no arguments"

Bella took the pillow and joked.  
"Twist my arm about it why don't you"

They both looked at each other.  
Bella had already decided that after they saved Edward she would take him home and explain things, it wasn't going to be easy but she wouldn't lie to him. She loved Alice and Alice loved her. She choose Alice, just like she had when they first met.

Alice paused for a moment and smiled a genuine smile.  
"Thank You."

Bella looked at her.  
"I'm not that bad Alice, I don't object to everything and I am pretty tired anyway to be honest."

Alice nodded her head.  
"Yes you do Bella, and no not about that. I meant, thank you for choosing me. I just got an outlook on our future, and well, it's ours"

Bella smiled and cuddled into Alice.  
"Your most certainly welcome then Alice"

Alice put her arm around Bella realising for the first time in months everything was going to be alright. Edward was safe, he felt guilty about Bella and the way he left things but they would make it to him in time.  
He did truly love Bella, but he wasn't in love with her. Alice had sworn to Edward she wouldn't tell about him and, well... Bella would find out soon enough. It was all going to be okay. Better than okay actually.

With that thought Alice smiled and rested her head on top of Bella's.

* * *

**The Cullen Home, Post Italy:**

"Well," She paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," I assured her.

Bella threw me a meaningful look. "And on the way?"

"That, too" I nodded.

"Good" Bella sighed with relief and only slight embarrassment. "Then we are all on the same page."

As I glanced around the rarely used kitchen table we were all sitting at, to each of my family members, I could have swore I saw goofy grins on them all. Like the rumours had just been confirmed.  
Emmett sat grinning the widest which awarded him with a slap on the arm by Rosalie who even had a slight smirk of knowing on her face. Esme and Carlisle held each others hands and gave away a telling grin indicating they had their suspicions.  
Lastly, I looked at the two who were going to be affected by this the most. Jasper and Edward who were sitting together. At first glance I thought for moral support, Edwards hand rested on Jaspers, but now paying more attention to them I saw how close they looked, and how...happy dare I say?  
Edward finally dropped his poker straight face and smiled his infamous crooked smile which Bella loved so much alternating it between the both of us.

OH! I thought. That soon, I hadn't seen that coming for another few months at least. Oh indeed!

There was an outburst of giggling at my long overdue realisation, which coming from a group of Vampires just sounds...strange.

I focused on Bella who seemed to be quickly catching up with my train of thoughts and she focused on me too.

So we Cullen's were certainly an interesting bunch, we appeared to have a few more secrets than even I apparently was aware of to date.

I walked over to Bella and took her warm hand in mine to which she beamed her radiant smile at.

I finally spoke up. Miss Strong Confident Independent and Happy Vampire coming back into play.  
"So, we all seem to be on the same page indeed..."

The End =]


End file.
